Loin des combats
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Ladybug a déjà rencontré Adrien à l'occasion mais lui préfère son ChatNoir, sa moitié. Seulement, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas être avec lui avec le masque. Elle le dirige donc vers Marinette et pendant que celle-ci l'attend sur son balcon, elle porte à peine attention au nouveau garçon de sa classe qui tombe lentement amoureux d'elle.


Loin des combats

Ladybug a déjà rencontré Adrien à l'occasion mais lui préfère son ChatNoir, sa moitié. Seulement, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas être avec lui avec le masque. Elle le dirige donc vers Marinette et pendant que celle-ci l'attend sur son balcon, elle porte à peine attention au nouveau garçon de sa classe qui tombe lentement amoureux d'elle.

« Ma lady, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à quel point ta lumière éclipsait toutes les autres de Paris? » cria ChatNoir par-dessus son épaule alors que la femme projetant des rayons lumineux et brûlants avec ses mains tentait d'attendre ChatNoir.

Ladybug le rattrapa avec son yoyo sans répondre pour l'attirer vers la sécurité mais déjà, il effectuait une pirouette arrière qui le mit à l'abri.

Par contre, ce n'était pas passé loin et le cœur de Ladybug battait toujours la chamade.

Courant et sautant d'immeubles en monuments historiques à la poursuite de l'akumatisée, Ladybug réprimanda ChatNoir. « Arrête de faire l'idiot amoureux. Un de ces jours, tu vas être gravement blessé! »

« ATTENTION! » cria ChatNoir en plaquant sa partenaire avec une vitesse que l'œil humain ne pouvait suivre.

Si lui ne s'était pas laissé déconcentrer en formulant sa réplique charmeuse, elle l'avait été par sa propre mise en garde.

« Avoue-le Buguinette, à nous deux, on forme un couple parfait! » réclama-t-il en la replaçant sur ses pieds.

Il fit ensuite face à l'akumatisée, la défiant du regard au travers de la place pavée. « Je te laisse faire ta magie. Je cours lui expliquer pourquoi on est imbattables. » statua-t-il en fonçant directement vers la vilaine pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Le foulard autour du cou de la femme constituant le seul vêtement qu'elle portait sur sa silhouette enflammée restant sa cible principale.

La couverture anti-incendie tombée sur les bras de Ladybug, il ne fallu qu'une minute pour récupérer l'akuma maléfique avec le yoyo et libérer les coccinelles qui effacèrent les marques noires laissées par les flammes dans le quartier tout autour.

Le mari de la femme vint la rejoindre, lui assurant que leur fille était entre bonnes mains et que les urgences avaient déjà prit grand soin de ses brûlures.

Les héros se félicitèrent d'avoir encore une fois bien travaillé.

Mais ChatNoir releva la tête avec les yeux les plus suppliants que Ladybug ne lui avait jamais vus. « Si je compte un peu pour toi. S'il-te-plaît, prends le temps de me dire pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Ladybug détourna le regard. « Rencontre-moi dans une demi-heure sur le toit du Louvre du côté où la caméra est brisée. »

000

« Ma Lady » l'accueillit-il sur place « Tu es toute ma vie. Je sais qu'on ne se voit que durant quelques instants et si rarement! Mais, je t'aime. Je sais que je t'aime. Toi comme moi savons qu'au milieu de toutes ces batailles, nous pourrons toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Je voudrais partager la même chose avec toi en-dehors des combats. Tu es la seule que j'aime. Mon cœur t'appartient. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique du monde, tu es courageuse et magique et je veux passer chacune de mes neuf vies à tes côtés, Ladybug. »

« Arrête de briser mon cœur à chaque seconde qui passe! » explosa-t-elle de colère et de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

ChatNoir resta interdit et choqué par sa saute d'humeur. Il resta muet et sans émotion tandis qu'elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Imagine que tu es un acteur. » s'expliqua-t-elle radoucie pour son air effaré et blessé. « Une de tes fans vient te voir et t'appelle par le nom de ton personnage. Puis, elle te dit qu'elle est tombée en amour avec toi parce que le talent de sculpteur sur glace de ton personnage l'a ému. Tu la trouve mignonne et d'agréable compagnie et tu l'emmènerais bien prendre un café pour la connaitre mieux mais, elle continu de t'appeler par le nom de ton personnage peu importe le nombre de fois où tu la reprends. Comment te sentirais-tu? »

« Je ne peux pas t'appeler autrement » se défendit-il « Je ne connais pas ton vrai prénom! Je connais ta personnalité au combat. Et pas seulement cette facette de toi que tu montres aux médias ou aux akumatisés. Je connais la Ladybug qui fait des erreurs, celle qui avait peur au départ et qui a relevé la tête pour défier le Papillon, celle qui est bornée, et qui me prends de haut, je t'adore aussi pour cette part de toi.»

Lui-même était une vedette, il avait l'habitude des fans. Mais si l'assistante d'un photographe avec qui il avait l'habitude de travailler lui avouait ses sentiments, il ne la classerait pas automatiquement comme un groupie.

« Chat,» soupira-t-elle. «Je ne pense pas que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu es mon ami mais, même après que nous ayons arrêté le Papillon, je pense que je ne pourrai pas te révéler mon identité. Je ne suis pas encore sure. Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre…»

«Tu… aimes un autre garçon? J'aurais dû m'en douter…» se décomposa le héros. « Ils doivent tous être à tes pieds dans ta vie sans masque. » Lui-même n'était qu'un être invisible confiné dans un manoir stérile et isolé du monde.

«Non, attends ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'as mal comprise. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de Marinette? Celle dont toute la classe à été akumatisée sauf elle? Lorsque je t'ai demandé de la protéger, lorsque je vous ai laissé seuls tous les deux, face à cet akumatisé qui était amoureux d'elle. Je- j'ai cru- que toi et elle- que tu éprouverais quelque chose-. Oh! Et puis, laisse tomber c'était une idée stupide!»

Comment avait-elle pu croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'aimerait assez en retour pour tomber amoureux d'elle sans le masque au premier coup d'œil?

Même si ChatNoir était venu discuter avec elle en un ou deux occasions sur son balcon tard le soir. Même s'il l'appelait sa princesse, il n'avait jamais cherché à avoir plus avec elle et il venait de déclarer à Ladybug qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait.

«Tu… voulais que je rencontre une autre fille pour t'oublier? Tu me vois vraiment comme une ami, hein?» lui demanda-t-il de confirmer même si ça lui faisait mal.

«C'est juste que, j'ai cru- que vous feriez un beau couple…» Ladybug avait le cœur lourd en parlant du sujet.

ChatNoir disait l'aimer mais n'avait jamais considérer la fille derrière le masque comme une option. Et en aucune façon, elle ne pouvait débuter une relation avec un masque sur le visage. Ils feraient des cibles idéales pour le Papillon. Et si elle devait devenir gardienne et prendre la relève de Maître Fu après la chute du terroriste et le retour des miraculous de Nooroo et Duusu, elle ne pourrait jamais dévoiler son identité à ChatNoir, même lorsque toutes menaces de lavages de cerveau seraient écartées.

«Bon d'accord,» se reprit-elle. «On va dire que j'accepte de sortir avec toi? C'est quoi la suite?»

«Pour vrai?»

Ladybug pencha la tête de découragement : «Non, Chaton. On en discute encore.»

«Euh, ça me va! Discutons-en!» C'était déjà un très grand pas en avant.

«D'accord, assis-toi. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas partie d'ici. Heureusement, demain c'est samedi! Donc, j'imagine que tu voudrais qu'on face un vrai rendez-vous galant. Où? On ne peut pas aller au restaurant, ni à un concert, ni au cinéma, ni au musée. Tu peux pas me jouer une sérénade sur la place du Trocadéro et tu ne peux pas m'inviter à aller assister à une partie base-ball avec tes amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?»

Et ils continuèrent ainsi durant deux heures, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug se mette à bailler, épuisée par sa longue journée. ChatNoir n'en menait pas large.

Se voir uniquement sur les toits, clandestinement, mais seulement sur les toits camouflé entre deux cheminées pour qu'aucun Parisiens ne les remarque? On oublie les rendez-vous en hiver, le jour et toutes les fois où les horaires ne coïncideront pas? Ramper depuis leur domicile respectif ou se promener dans la foule sans être transformé pour que personne ne pense qu'il y a un akuma? Et il ne pourrait pas la raccompagner. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se balade sans pouvoir dans les rues de Paris à pas d'heure!

Et que dire du Papillon? Il rirait surement de joie en imaginant les multiples façons dont il pourrait se servir de l'un pour atteindre l'autre s'il savait.

'Marinette' pensa ChatNoir en rentrant chez lui. Douce, gentille, amusante.

ChatNoir l'avait sauvée à quelques reprises. Il savait qu'elle était aussi très courageuse et d'après les quelques fois où il l'avait croisé en tant qu'Adrien, il avait apprit quelques petites détails sur sa vie et sur elle.

Entre autre qu'elle avait un talent extraordinaire en dessin de mode lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses esquisses lors du premier concours auquel ils avaient assisté ensemble, celui du chapeau melon que Chloé avait copié.

Évidement, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était amoureux, il n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec elle pour se faire une opinion sur elle.

Mais l'idée d'_apprendre_ à la connaitre ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il pourrait, par exemple, allez la voir en cachette sur son balcon, il s'y était sentit confortable lorsqu'il y était allé. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis.

Il s'imagina un instant faire partie de sa bande de copains. Marinette à son bras, ils se dirigeraient tous vers la salle de ciné la plus proche par le métro.

Sauf que, comme venait de lui démontrer Ladybug avec deux heures d'explications désespérantes, son masque serait toujours entre eux. Surtout s'il voulait une relation à long terme et sérieuse comme il en voulait une avec sa Lady.

Seulement, sans le masque, il n'avait le droit de sortir que pour les séances photo extérieures et les cours d'escrime.

Et justement, il devait prendre quelques heures de repos avant le prochain cours.

000

Quelques heures plus tard, le Gorille, déposait un Adrien aux yeux cernés sur les marches de la grande école où avait lieux les cours d'escrime. Adrien savait pour y avoir affronté plusieurs akumas que c'était dans cette même école qu'étudiait Marinette. Elle habitait d'ailleurs juste au coin. Il pouvait voir les fenêtres de sa chambre depuis le trottoir où il se tenait.

Plutôt que de discuter avec les autres élèves qui trouvaient toujours ses sujets de conversation étranges, il alla cette fois discuter avec le maître d'arme en attendant l'arrivée des derniers élèves.

Comme il s'en doutait, il avait besoin de l'aval de son père pour intégrer cette école.

«Dites-moi, Monsieur, puisque vous enseigner ici, vous serait-il possible de me permettre de faire une journée d'essais?»

* * *

Voilà, ça y était. Adrien se trouvait devant la porte de cette classe où étudiait tant de monde qu'il avait déjà rencontré et combattu… ou plutôt délivré.

Sortir de chez lui avec l'uniforme n'avait pas été trop difficile. Et traverser les toits en tant que ChatNoir, même en restant à l'abri des regards, était beaucoup plus facile que de parcourir les rues en tant qu'Adrien. Son visage de mannequin était partout, s'en était effrayant.

Chloé se jeta à son cou comme toujours, et il la dégagea lentement. Mais il pensait qu'elle lui présenterait les autres élèves et au lieu de ça, elle lui parlait de ses nouveaux souliers de la marque de son père et l'accaparait.

De plus, depuis qu'elle avait agripper son cou après son monologue vestimentaire, il avait l'impression que les gens évitaient de le regarder.

Enfin, une personne qu'il connaissait arriva et sans faire ni une, ni deux il sauta sur elle.

«Alya? C'est ça? J'adore ton blog sur Ladybug. Je m'appelle Adrien.» salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Comme Chloé l'avait ressaisie par derrière et frottait maintenant sa joue sur son dos, il jeta un regard suppliant à la rédactrice.

Mais elle sembla s'amuser de sa situation et ignora la poignée de main qu'il voulait lui offrir en lui répondant avec une risée.

De façon encore plus bizarre, il dû rester debout devant la classe jusqu'à ce que la professeure arrive et lui indique de s'asseoir au premier rang. Finalement, comme les cours allaient commencer, Marinette déboula dans la classe en s'excusant de son retard.

«Pardon, désolée. Je-»

«Princesse!» la salua Adrien fort et clair avec un énorme sourire ravi.

Chloé ricana méchamment. Les autres élèves rigolèrent de surprise et de malaise. Et Chloé reprit: «Tu es tombé sur la tête, mon pauvre Adrien. _Ça_, une princesse? Tu as besoin de lunettes ou d'un psychiatre!»

Il protesta d'un «hey!» en fronçant les sourcils à cause du ton condescendant et Marinette toujours devant la classe relâcha sa tension en voyant leur échange.

«Je n'ai rien d'une princesse et j'en suis fière.» lui expliqua-t-elle calmement. «Je n'ai ni besoin de robes coûteuses ou de me tartiner avec du maquillage pour me sentir féminine. Et je trouve ma vie beaucoup trop intéressante pour gaspiller mon temps à m'admirer. Alors, je te prierais de ne plus m'insulter.»

Elle gagna son siège et Adrien attrapa son front avec sa paume. Il murmura entre ses lèvres : « Ça m'apprendra à penser que l'école peut améliorer mon sort! »

Nino assis à côté de lui avait vu toute la scène et remarqué les yeux perdus d'Adrien malgré l'effort qu'il avait mit à rapidement redresser les épaules.

« Hey? Ça va mec? » demanda le jeune étudiant. Ayant vécu sous la terreur du Papillon depuis plusieurs mois et comme chaque nouvel élève de l'école avait été akumatisé le premier jour, il décida d'aider celui-ci.

« Ouais, c'est juste... Vois-tu, mon père m'oblige à étudier à la maison en disant que l'école publique n'est pas un endroit pour moi. La seule personne de mon âge que je fréquente, c'est Chloé et une amie à qui je parle à l'occasion sur internet. J'avais espérer que je me ferais de nouveaux amis en venant ici et pouvoir être un peu plus libre. Mais, j'ai l'impression que mon père avait raison. Cette journée-test s'annonce désastreuse. »

« Je m'appelle Nino. Et je suis toujours prêt a rencontré de nouveaux potes. »

Marinette se demandait pourquoi Adrien se conduisait de façon aussi éhontément flirteuse avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

Bien sur, elle savait qui il était. D'abord, son visage tapissait les murs de la ville. Elle l'avait aussi rencontré en deux ou trois occasions notamment lors des concours annuels que Gabriel Agreste organisait. Le jeune mannequin, ne manquait jamais de venir lui toucher deux mots et ne manquait pas d'éloge sur ses talents.

Mais surtout, il était arrivé à Ladybug de le croiser lors des combats. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie à quelques reprises et lui-même l'avait aussi sauvée. Parfois, ils s'étaient croisés sans un danger immédiat autour et dans ses moments, tous deux étaient indéniablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Certains d'entre vous ont-ils déjà ressentit cette envie d'embrasser le sourire d'un total inconnu qui venait de vous dire un bon mot et qui vous regardait comme si vos lèvres avaient l'air délicieuses?

Voilà ce qu'il y avait eu entre Ladybug et Adrien. Une attirance magnétique et spontanée. Trois fois.

Mais, peu importe cette attirance, ChatNoir était dans sa vie, dans ses pensées. Ensembles, ils formaient l'équipe parfaite. Ils se comprenaient totalement. Elle le voulait dans sa vie. Dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Elle voulait les jeux, les blagues, les sourires, la complicité, les baisemains de ChatNoir. Et tout le reste. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore partagé avec lui.

Elle avait espérer qu'il vienne la rejoindre sur son balcon durant toute la fin de semaine mais, il n'était pas venu. Et en entrant dans la classe, lorsqu'Adrien l'avait appelé du même surnom que son chaton, elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer et une colère injustifiée était monté en elle.

Après tout, elle ne l'avait encouragé en aucune façon. Mais elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise en société, ayant été élevé très isolé, peut-être était-ce une erreur de sa part? Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait vu la blessure dans ses yeux sous l'insulte de Chloé qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne devait pas réagir avec colère et en le blessant davantage.

000

Sur l'heure du midi, elle et Alya se cherchaient une place à table dans la cafétéria pour prendre leur repas. Nino faisait toujours la file au comptoir de service. Adrien était seul et avait l'air toujours aussi misérable. Elle savait que Nino et lui étaient devenus amis et qu'il viendrait bientôt le rejoindre, mais Marinette voulu profiter de l'occasion pour s'excuser.

« Adrien? Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Vois-tu, l'un de mes amis m'appelle sa princesse par jeu et je le laisse faire parce que c'est une blague entre nous mais, c'est quelque chose que je ne réserve qu'à lui. Tu comprends? »

« Tout à fait Marinette, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai revenir à cette école, mais si tu veux bien me pardonner mon comportement de ce matin, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour se parler mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. »

« Moi aussi, Adrien j'aimerais bien. Et aussi, si tu as besoin de mon aide pour faire partie de la classe, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Je suis la représentante, je peux parler à la direction avec toi. »

« Merci, Marinette. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Mariette repartie, Nino revint avec le plateau qu'il avait remplit de bonnes choses pour tous les deux. Alya refusait de manger avec Nino depuis qu'il lui faisait des avances.

« Merci, Nino, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'inviter. Je vais trouver une façon de te remercier. » assura Adrien.

« Bah, t'en fait pas avec ça. Mais là, je suis super curieux à propos de toi. Tu m'expliques pourquoi un gars qui vit dans un grand manoir ne peut pas manger pour le déjeuner? »

« Bien d'abord, comme je te l'ai dit, je vis enfermé dans ma chambre. Je ne vais jamais nulle part sans être encadré et supervisé. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi surprotégé qu'une tête couronnée. Donc, même si j'ai beaucoup d'argent dans des fonds d'investissement, je n'avais pas d'argent comptant à amener avec moi et m'évadant ce matin. Et pour ce qui est de la nourriture, je ne suis pas vraiment à la diète, mais tout ce que je mange est contrôlé et sous la garde du chef de mon père. Je n'ai pas accès aux cuisines. Les repas équilibrés me sont chaque jour livrés sur un plateau dans la grande salle à dîner déserte. »

« Woh! Trop zarbi! Hey! C'est quoi l'histoire entre Marinette et toi? »

« C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait. Cette amie à qui je parle sur internet. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Et pendant deux heures, elle m'a sortie de tristes arguments prouvant pourquoi ce n'était pas possible entre nous même si elle aurait voulu dire oui pour me faire plaisir. Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours pensé que moi et Marinette formerions un beau couple. Ma présence ici, n'est qu'un genre de blind date finalement! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nino rigola de la comparaison et demanda encore : « Mais c'est qui cette fille mystérieuse? »

« Ça, c'est un secret. Disons juste qu'elle est encore plus connue que moi et que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te dire qui elle est. Sinon, ton histoire avec Alya, tu me racontes?»

« Ça aussi, c'est un genre de blind date! En fait, un jour, Ladybug nous a enfermés ensemble dans une des cages du zoo. Et depuis ce jour-là, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à elle. Tu trouves peut-être qu'elle a l'air de me snober mais quand elle me sourie, je sais qu'elle ne me voit plus seulement comme un petit frère comme avant ce jour-là. »

Adrien réalisa alors, que Ladybug était une marieuse invétérée. Elle ne devait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de jouer les cupidons pour ses amis. D'abord, il y avait eu Ivan et Mylène, qu'elle avait poussé à s'embrasser sur la Tour Eiffel juste après avoir relevé le défi du Papillon, Nino et Alya et maintenant Marinette et lui.

Mais en regardant Ivan et Mylène se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre à une table voisine, il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être trop mauvaise dans son rôle d'entremetteuse.

Il observa Marinette pour le reste du déjeuner. La jeune fille semblait triste et mélancolique. Elle crayonnait sans trop y penser sur sa tablette.

Par contre, au retour en classe avant la reprise des cours, elle prit sur elle de le présenter à tout le monde, animant les conversations et créant déjà des liens entre les élèves et lui. Adrien en était très heureux. Grâce à elle, il avait l'impression de s'être fait des tas de copains en une journée et d'être accepté parmi eux. Et dans chacun de ses commentaires, il pouvait voir à quel point ses amis étaient importants pour elle.

Lorsqu'il lui en fit le compliment, elle se défendit humblement en disant que c'était son travail de représentante de classe. Mais, une rougeur intense se répandit sur son visage et elle bafouilla une peu, exactement comme lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble durant les concours de stylisme de son père.

Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres et il souhaita être seul avec elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle était si douce, délicate et adorable! Il n'était pas encore amoureux d'elle mais il su à ce moment-là, que si Marinette était dans sa vie pour le reste de ses jours, il ne serait plus malheureux.

Il rentra des cours prêt à faire face à la musique. Il savait que son absence avait été remarquée. Il ne s'était pas présenté au déjeuner et Nathalie avait dû trouver la note qu'il avait laissée à son intention sur le bureau de sa chambre, expliquant qu'il était sorti volontairement.

Elle le fit passer aussitôt au bureau de son père, celui-ci ne travaillait pas : mauvais signe.

« Adrien, tu m'as désobéis volontairement. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre ce comportement! Tu- »

« C'est vrai Père, je vous ai désobéis. Mais j'avais une bonne raison de le faire. Voulez-vous l'entendre avant de perdre votre temps à me chercher une punition inutile? »

« Cette raison est mieux d'être valide, parce que ton escapade en plus de ton insubordination sont intolérables! »

«Être mannequin ne dure qu'un temps. Un jour, je devrai choisir un autre métier. Vous ne pourrez pas me couver de cette façon pour le reste de mes jours. Je serai la risée de tout Paris si vous me traitez encore comme un enfant lorsque j'aurai 35 ans! Et nous savons tous les deux que si je m'implique dans l'entreprise familiale, ce ne sera pas en tant que styliste. J'ai beaucoup plus de chance d'y être dans l'administration. Mais pour cela, je dois savoir être un bon leader. Comment espérez-vous que je comprenne les employés si je reste enfermé toute ma vie sans parler à personne? »

« Et donc, ta solution? »

« J'ai passé la journée dans la classe de Chloé. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque akuma, personne n'a cherché à m'enlever contre une demande de rançon et tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi. Je me suis même fait de bons amis. L'enseignement est aussi de bonne qualité mais j'y ai apprit plusieurs nouvelles choses que je n'avais jamais connu avant, entre autre le travaille en équipe et beaucoup d'autres apprentissages que je ne peux pas faire dans cet environnement aseptisé. »

« Va rattraper tes travaux dans ta chambre. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Merci beaucoup, Père. Je vous en serais très reconnaissant. »

Son père accepta finalement qu'il entre à l'école sous de strictes conditions. Mais, …il avait réussit!

* * *

Sur l'heure du déjeuner le lendemain, il remarqua que Nino louchait encore dans la direction d'Alya. Marinette paraissait toujours aussi triste et Adrien ne pensait qu'à aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle crayonnait sur sa tablette avec Alya assise près d'elle comme une sentinelle.

Il poussa Nino à aller parler à la jolie rousse mais comme il n'osait toujours pas, il ajouta : « Allez, donne-moi un coup de main. Je voudrais bien aller parler à Marinette sans sa maman-poule près d'elle. »

« Ouais, je crois que je peux trouver un truc pour engager la conversation avec Alya, t'as raison. »

Nino marcha vers Alya et lui demanda de venir avec lui un instant. « Il y a un beau gosse qui ne pense qu'à venir remonter le moral de ta copine mais tu es dans son chemin. »

« Je te suis alors. » fit Alya en rigolant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Marinette avait la mine abattue depuis la veille mais elle se doutait qu'elle se sentait délaissée par un garçon. Elle avait l'impression que son amie c'était fait poser un lapin. Rien de tel qu'un beau gosse lui faisant des compliments pour remonter son estime personnelle.

« Marinette? Tu vas bien? » demanda Adrien en arrivant près d'elle.

« Ah? Adrien. Désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier. De m'avoir présenté au reste de la classe. Tu as été formidable.

\- C'était tout naturel et… ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Et sinon, si ce n'est pas indiscret, je voudrais savoir : dans mon souvenir, tu n'étais pas si triste normalement ou est-ce que c'est parce que lorsque tu fais des concours de mode tu es dans ton élément et tu es plus extravertie? »

« Non, en fait, je suis plus enjouée, normalement.» soupira-t-elle. « Tu avais raison hier de me traiter de "princesse". Au fond, j'ai beau dire que je suis une fille moderne et indépendante, mais je suis là à attendre que mon chevalier charmant apparaisse même si je sais qu'il est impossible de le voir entrer par la porte de la cafétéria. »

« _C'est lui que tu attends?_ Celui qui t'appelle sa princesse? » Adrien fut stupéfait. Il se sentit transpercé au cœur. Il ne savait si c'était la flèche de cupidon ou celle de la culpabilité de ne pouvoir répondre à ses attentes. Comment pourrait-il sortir avec Marinette tout en portant un masque? Simplement la présenter à son père serait impossible.

Il étira doucement le bras pour placer sa main sur celle de Marinette. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un chevalier en rutilante armure, je n'ai vaincu aucun dragon, seulement quelques-uns des fantômes qui hantent ma maison, mais si ce que tu veux c'est connaître l'amour courtois, je suis à votre service, cher demoiselle. L'humble seigneur que je suis se place à votre disposition. » Il porta alors la main de Marinette à ses lèvres et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur ses jointures.

Marinette le regarda avec les yeux brillants et il tomba amoureux de son regard d'océan.

* * *

Trois jours durant, ils ne se quittèrent plus, utilisant tous les moments disponibles pour être ensemble à l'école.

Et si Chloé voulait constamment aller les séparer, la présence de Nino et Alya à leurs côtés donnait à leur rapprochement la légitimité de l'amitié même si Alya riait en permanence d'Adrien faisant une cour fort peu subtile à Marinette.

Malheureusement, comme Adrien s'y attendait, il n'eu pas la permission de sortir en dehors de son horaire déjà établie, donc pas de rendez-vous galant à la fin de la semaine. Par contre, il avait déjà obtenu la permission d'inviter Marinette pour trois de ses prochaines séances photo.

Marinette de son côté se rendit compte que si elle passait encore autant de temps sur son balcon surveillant l'arrivée d'un héros qui ne venait pas, elle y passait de plus en plus de temps à y rêver d'Adrien.

Elle avait déjà hâte qu'il obtienne la permission de venir passer du temps avec elle. Elle avait envie de lui montrer à faire de la pâtisserie et rigoler avec lui. Elle savait qu'il aimait les jeux vidéo autant qu'elle.

Elle faisait ses devoirs sous l'éclairage dont le couché du soleil inondait son balcon le vendredi soir lorsque son téléphone l'alerta d'un nouveau flash-info akuma.

Il fut difficile pour son jeune cœur de se concentrer sur le combat aux côtés de son partenaire.

D'un côté, elle l'aimait malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore venu à sa rencontre comme elle l'avait espérer. D'un autre côté, il y avait Adrien qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et recollait un à un les morceaux de son cœur avec ses sourires et ses mots tendres et doucement charmeurs.

Elle ne souhaita pas s'attarder les coccinelles ayant balayé les cieux et réparant les dommages des combats qu'ils venaient d'affronter. De toute façon, elle avait toujours trouvé déplacés les paroles amoureuses aux milieux de personnes qui venaient de traverser des épreuves.

« Ma Lady, s'il-te-plaît. Je voulais juste te remercier! » la retint-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

« Tu avais raison. Marinette et moi, je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. » assura-t-il.

« Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu es allé la voir? » fit-elle un peu perdue. Est-ce qu'il l'avait espionnée pendant qu'elle se morfondait pour lui?

« Oui, je me suis présenté à elle sans mon masque comme tu me l'as suggéré et elle et moi nous entendons très bien. Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Tu es une fantastique entremetteuse! »

Ladybug éclata de rire au milieu de la foule de gens se demandant comment ils avaient atterrit sous la Tour Eiffel.

« Ah! Chaton! » soupira l'héroïne. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai fait. » Bien sur, son temps était compté. Son miraculous choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient aucun instant à perdre en mots doux.

« Prends le temps de nourrir ton kwami et va la voir ensuite. C'est important, vitale même! » conseilla-t-elle. « À bientôt. »

Sitôt une énorme assiette de macarons à disposition de Tikki dans sa chambre, Marinette remonta sur son balcon et regarda la seine passer près de chez elle.

« Bonsoir, jolie princesse. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que le reflet de la lune sur ta chevelure de nuit et ta peau de crème douce était la plus belle des parures pour une femme de ta magnificence naturelle? »

« Non, on ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là, chaton. Il n'y a que toi qui sache encore dire de si jolies paroles. » Elle se retourna vers le héros dans son armure de cuir perché sur une cheminée et poursuivie : « Il n'y a qu'un humble seigneur de ta trempe pour toujours trouver les mots qui réconforte le cœur inquiet d'une demoiselle. »

Épilogue ;)

Le dernier jour des cours de l'année de terminal, une cérémonie avait lieux au Stade des princesses pour les trois classes du lycée Françoise-Dupont qui graduaient ce jour-là. Une fois les diplômes remis aux étudiants et ceux-ci dispersés sur la pelouse avec leur parents, un message au micro les incita à se retourner vers les estrades. Ils y aperçurent Adrien Agreste, sans son mortier qu'il avait lancé avec les autres récipiendaires mais toujours avec le ruban de majeure de la promotion autour du cou.

Une guitare entre les bras, Nino était près de lui tenant un micro relié à un ampli.

« Pour la femme qui m'a demandé de l'aimer loin de la tempête… » dit simplement Adrien avant d'égrener les premières notes de sa chanson.

Avec une émotion partagée par toutes les personnes présentes, (sauf son père puisque celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté) Adrien joua et chanta ''Love me tender'' par Elvis Presley pour sa douce.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se tourna vers elle qui était maintenant à ses côtés. Il tendit sa guitare à Nino et plaça un genou au sol pour présenter une bague de fiançailles à Marinette.


End file.
